Of Blood and Art
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Young Sai who has been trained to be an emotionless man is thrust into a world where demons and exorcists exist and will soon have to pick a side. But which should he chooose?


Now if I felt like doing a disclaimer I would but does it really matter? Everyone here knows that I don't own Naruto or any songs that might come into contact with this fic.

The warnings are as usual blood, swearing, deaths...yaoi maybe some yuri...

Ch. 1

"Hehe...y-you disgusting pieces of filth will never get any answers from me."

There was a sharp growl responding to the man's words, the animalistic sound turning into something that resembled neither animal nor human. A fist to the man's face came shortly thereafter.

Blood decorated the rooms interior design and the victim's soft, pathetic cries echoed silently in the thick air.

"Now, we're going to ask you again," the words were so thickly coated in saliva and blood they were barely discearnable. Eyes and faces contorted between glee and utmost hatred. "How did you do it?"

"How did your people's filthy hands manage to harm her in such manner?!"

The human tried to gulp but he was drowning in his blood and his body's reaction to the fear didn't help him in his situation at all. "Ar..gh!"

Another snarl. Another opened palmed slam. _Crith! _

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The pair listened to his screams of torture, his pain music to their ears. But they weren't done yet, not until this sick little bitch told them how they managed to hold their sister down long enough to do what they did.

"Filthy ningen! Tell us!"

"J-Jey woush ki' meh!" His words were thick with blood, but their keen hearing managed to break it down and the shorter of the two grabbed the man's weakened, slimy throat and pulled him closer. The man screeched in agony as his bones and muscles resisted the movement, his arms stretching...threatenening to pull themselves free from their sockets. He was suddenly only inches apart from bright golden eyes and a mouth full of deadly sharp teeth, all of which were coated in his crimson life source. "Aaaa."

"And what do you think we're doing right now?! Baka ningen tell us what you know!!"

The taller gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and bold crimson eyes met bright yellow. As if coming to an understanding through only eye contact the shorter nodded and dropped the useless bag of bones where they stood.

"Urg....J...Jey'll geshus...fer shis..." (They'll get you for this)

The taller placed a calm foot on the broken human's back, his entire posture - though covered in blood and strips of flesh - appearing to be completely passive. But the ningen who lay discarded on the floor like some ragdoll knew otherwise.

One wrong move and that passive body would literally crush him like a bug.

Staring into those cold eyes the human forced himself to look away, unable to accept the challange in those slitted orbs. He knew he was dead. Regardless of the fact he was literally minutes from all utter darkness his instincts still made him want to run, to try and save himself.

The two above him, his murderes snorted simultaneously, as if they were reading his line of thoughts. As if they were in his head and for what they were they might as well be.

The shorter looked at the taller. "Ningen intelligence...what a waste when they can't even understand reality."

The taller chortled and the dying human was able to catch a glimpse of a fine canine, longer and dauntier than any human imaginable. Unlike the other's fangs this tooth was clean, pure white.

The one who had his life on the line sneered down at him and hissed out, "Now talk. What did you do to her."

He pressed down and the ningen felt as the youkai's foot crushed the remaining two of his nonbroken ribs. Crying out in pain blood red tears flooded out of his eyes and entered his already tangy, metallic flavored mouth. "W-W...wardz....jey eld 'er jown wi' wardz..."

Crimson met gold and the pair nodded. "Wards...that's how they did it." Crimson turned back to him but the human was already fading. "Thanks for the information." And with one slight push he crushed a hole through the man's back and crushed his heart and lungs in the process with as little trouble as it took to squish an ant.

Turning away the brothers headed into the darkness where there most loyal and loving companions awaited them. "We have to find a way to break into their headquarters ne, Tanuki."

The proclaimed racoon dog didn't even glance at his partner as he responded. "Obviously, but how are we going to get a man on the inside...?"

"We'll find someone who's willing to help us...we will."

And with that they disappeared without a trace.

Large dark eyes widened at the sight before him and his adopted father on the television. There was a man lying in an alley, dead as to be expected but the scene was gruesome, obviously the murder had been vicious.

The reporter was trying her damn hardest to get through to the actual site but to the viewers dismay police were adamently refusing her entry.

"The viewers deserve to know what has happened to this poor man!"

"The viewers deserve to be able to eat their meals in peace!"

That left the woman speechless for a moment and it seemed as if she had given up and was walking away, her trusty camera man right behind her. When they were ten feet away from the sight she whispered and frantically waved her hand urging her aide to follow. "There's a fire escape that sits right on top of the murder scene, if we can just manage it we'll be able to get view from above."

There was loud clanging and footsteps as the pair made their way onto the shoute but they finally managed and the camera pointed down.

Enough to show the absolute carnage that had taken place.

There was a gaping hole in the middle of the victim's back and from the distance they weren't able to see the exact amount of damage but from something that big...fatal internal wounds must have been suffered. Both his arms had been wrenched out of the sockets and as medical units hurried over to turn the man over they were able to see a broken nose and jaw. There was also a gaping bite mark in the man's throat and from the position of the bite it appeared that whatever had killed him was heading directly towards the wind pipe and all of his ribs were visibly crushed.

The sight was bloody, gruesome and had his 'father' throwing up onto the tile floor.

Sai simply raised his legs so the vomit wouldn't reach his feet but his eyes were glued to the scene. Apparently the man's name was Lee, Yui.

Now most would have found Lee's death disturbing - and probably had the same reaction as his step father here - but Sai...now Sai thought differently.

With the way he was raised this sight was anything but disgusting, far from it in fact, it was...beautiful. Something that only tickled his artistic soul into work and ideas were pouring into his brain a mile a minute thanks to this newly found inspiration.

Humming the brunette jumped from the couch and carefully moved around his step father's mess. "I'll be back Danzo, I have to get ready for schoool."

The old man simply groaned in acknowledgement, not even surprised at his adopted son's carelessness about the murder. In fact he was proud of it. It seems that all of his teachings had come to pay off.

Sai nearly skipped off to his room to gather his things, his pale skin glowing. Today was going to be his first day at an actual school and he couldn't wait to get on with it!

He especially couldn't wait to get started on those delicious pictures....

But little did Danzo know just what kind of affect his teachings really did to the young boy of only sixteen, because of his work the child was about to enter a world none could imagine....

Ch.1 is done! Yayz!


End file.
